Episode: Der Kräfteunterschied
Allgemeines Diese Episode ist der zwölfte Teil des Episodenstranges "Jiraiyas Shinobi-Handbuch: Das Märchen von Naruto dem Furchtlosen". Zusammenfassung In Tsunades Traum hat Sasuke es nun zum Leutnant in der Konoha-Polizei geschafft und wird dort für seine Brillianz und seinen Scharfsinn gefeiert. Nachdem seine Einheit eine Gruppe von Banditen festnimmt, wird an ihnen ein Exempel statuiert, was Sasukes brutalen Befehl offen darlegt. Selbst die Dorfbewohner finden es merkwürdig, dass Festgenommene stets derart zugerichtet werden müssen, doch das kümmert die Militär-Polizisten wenig. Sie erkennen nur Erfolge, da das brutale Vorgehen preventiv gegenüber anderen eventuellen Kriminellen wirkt und dafür sorgt, dass bereits Verhaftete nach Entlassung nicht rückfällig werden. Die beiden letzten Hokage sehen das jedoch anders und erkennen darin eine anfange Revolte und setzen Itachi darauf an, die Sache im Auge zu behalten. Doch es sind nicht nur die Hokage, die die Veränderungen mitbekommen - auch die nun zu Chunin aufgestiegenen Kameraden aus Narutos Jahrgang bemerken diese Misstände. Bisher immer lebhafte Viertel des Dorfes wirken nun wie verlassen, da die neuen, strengen Regelungen der Polizei durchgegriffen haben. Als Naruto kurz darauf von seinem dreijährigen Training mit Jiraiya zurückkehrt, fällt auch ihm die Veränderung im Viertel sofort auf. Er hört von Sasuke und kann anschließend mit eigenen Augen ansehen, wie die Polizisten eine alte Frau verhaften wollen, weil sie einen Laden eröffnen möchte. Naruto greift ein und stellt sich Sasuke gegenüber, wobei Chouji so nett ist und die alte Dame in Sicherheit bringt. Es kommt zu einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Naruto und Sasuke, jedoch wird diese schnell von Danzou Shimura unterbrochen, der auf die Tatsache hinweist, dass Kämpfe im Dorf - vor allem auf öffentlichen Wegen - verboten sind. Naruto weiß nicht, wer da vor ihm steht und sagt dem alten Mann, dass er sich nicht einzumischen hat, Sakura aber bringt ihn fort und erklärt Naruto anschließend, wer Danzou ist. Nach einer kurzen Besprechung mit Sakura, Chouji, Ino und Shikamaru beschließt Naruto, das von Jiraiya Beigebrachte anzuwenden und will Sasuke, der auf Abwege geraten ist, wieder auf die richtige Bahn lenken. Sasuke ärgert sich bis spät in den Abend über Narutos Stärke, die er mit seinem Sharingan erkennen konnte. Genervt von all dem sagt er seiner Einheit, sie solle ihn nicht mit jeder Frage behelligen, weswegen diese nun ihren eigenen Weg einschlagen - um am Tag danach das Gerede im Dorf zu unterbinden, wollen sie die Angelegenheit mit Naruto persönlich klären. Sie brechen in Narutos Wohnung ein und treffen dort auf seine am Herd stehende Mutter. Diese ist empört über die Polizisten, diese aber wollen Naruto ausgehändigt bekommen und bedrohen die unbewaffnete Ehefrau des Hokage, als diese erklärt, dass sie von keinem Vorfall weiß. Kushina lässt sich jedoch nicht kleinmachen und weist die Polizisten darauf hin, dass ihr Mann sie dafür angemessen bestrafen wird. Glücklicherweise betritt Naruto genau in diesem Moment die Wohnung und kann die Männer aus seinem Zuhause schaffen. Sie werden festgenommen und nicht nur vor ihren Leutnant, sondern auch den Kapitän der gesamten Polizei, Fugaku Uchiha, geführt. Dieser hält seinem Sohn daraufhin eine Standpauke und zeigt offen seine Enttäuschung über den Weg, den sein Sohn eingeschlagen hat. Dieser habe lediglich Idioten zu unüberlegten Handlungen aufgefordert und steht im direkten Vergleich zu seinem Bruder sehr schlecht dar. Fugaku entlässt Sasuke auf direktem Wege von seinem Amt und der gesamten Militär-Polizei. Am Abend dieses Tages ist Sasuke erneut erzürnt und weiß nun, dass er stärker werden muss. Er begibt sich zu Danzou, der ihm ein Angebot zu machen hat. Sasuke realisiert, dass es sein oberstes Ziel ist, Naruto zu besiegen, ungeachtet des Standes seines eigenen Clans, der wegen Sasuke in große Schwierigkeiten geraten könnte: Naruto ist nicht bloß der Sohn des Hokage, sondern auch der Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi, welcher wichtig für das Gleichgewicht der Mächte ist. Danzou erklärt Sasuke, dass Orochimaru - ein weiterer der Sannin - ihn trainieren könnte, was Sasuke gerne hinnimmt, um mit dem vom Sannin Jiraiya trainierten Naruto mitzuhalten. Danzou möchte Naruto beseitigt haben und liefert mit Sasuke eine perfekte Hülle für Orochimaru. Sasuke muss das Dorf verlassen und wird dabei von Choji gesehen, der sich dabei jedoch nichts weiter denkt. Später schlägt Sasuke die Wachen am Haupttor bewusstlos und geht nun seinen Weg... Kategorie:Episode (Shippuuden Filler)